Rain
by Takada Saiko
Summary: She hadn't believed him when he told her it was going to rain. Pure Auggie/Annie fluff. R&R please!


A/N: Obviously, I don't own Covert Affairs. I just borrow it on a regular basis to allow plot bunnies some room to move. =P So, I was out running errands after class and was walking into the mall. I looked up into the sunny sky and saw some clouds building off behind the building, but thought that it probably wouldn't turn into anything. I mean, c'mon, a reprieve from 107 degrees weather? I wish. Anyway, I exited the mall a bit later the the loveliest of showers and the first few lines of this fic popped into my head. I really don't know much about DC area weather, but down here in Texas it will be bright and sunny one minute, burning up and you think a gateway to hell's pits _may_ have just opened somewhere close by, and then suddenly **GUSH!** torrential downpour. It's wonderful. Dropped the temp down to the low-mid 70's for a bit. Anyway, hope this is as cute as it was in my head. Remember, I'm a review addicts. Cookies are always nice, but reviews are my drug.

* * *

**Rain**

She hadn't believed him when he told her it was going to rain. She'd smiled – he could hear it in her voice – and told him that the clouds in the sky were too far away to drop any rain on them until later that night, and, more than likely, they wouldn't drop anything at all. "Besides, the weather man said that it's not supposed to rain until tomorrow," she'd said as she had taken his arm and they'd started the trek towards the tavern.

"And you'll trust the weatherman over my sense of smell?" he'd laughed.

"Aug, it's not going to rain," she'd told him firmly and that had been it. She wasn't carrying a bulky umbrella into Allen's on the one night when she felt like it was the least likely to rain.

So that's how they got to where they were. The rain poured, Allen's was closing, and Auggie was laughing as he listened to Annie's loud curses towards the sky and its clouds. Her suit was ruined, her mood certainly dampened, and why oh why did she have to park so far out that night?

"Enjoy it," Auggie called over the raging storm. "I bet it's quite a show."

Annie whirled on him, ready to tell him in no uncertain terms how much she disliked the rain. She was stopped when lightning lit up the sky and a crackle of thunder made both agents jump slightly. Auggie grinned and groped for her hands. When he found them, he pulled the soaked blonde towards him and they stood for a long moment in silence. The world moved around them with the Tavern's patrons rushing for their cars, the rain falling steadily, and thunder continuing to roll, but they stood in silent awe.

Annie finally turned her face upward and watched Auggie's expression. She couldn't help but smile when the next crash of thunder hit and a child-like grin crossed his face. "You like thunderstorms? I never would have guessed."

"They're beautiful," he whispered, barely audible over the storm. "Dangerous and beautiful."

He turned his unfocused eyes down almost as if he were looking at her, and it caused her heart to hammer away in her chest. His breath was warm against her face in the cooling air around them and she thought for a moment that he might kiss her, but all at once the rain slowed and stopped and he pulled away, the storm no longer making it difficult to be heard.

"Now that we're thoroughly soaked… Gotta love summer showers," he laughed and released her hands. He moved away slightly and inclined his head in the general direction of her car. "This way, right?"

She stood staring at him, her hands suddenly feeling very empty and she wished that somehow she could rewind to the moment before. The moment with the rain and Auggie leaning close to her. She wondered, briefly, if he knew just what he did to her or if he were happily oblivious to it all.

"Annie?" he called.

"Coming," she answered, shaking herself out of her reverie. As she moved to take his arm and lead him back to the car she smiled to herself and thought that perhaps she wouldn't have such a loathing for those quick to come and go summer thunderstorms anymore.


End file.
